Jimmy the Bear
Jimmy}} |gender = Male |affiliation = Dogs of Hell |tv series = Daredevil *''Bang'' *''New York's Finest'' |actor = John Bianco |status = In Custody}} Jimmy "The Bear" is the leader of the Dogs of Hell in New York City. He and the rest of his gang became a target for the Punisher due to their role in the gang war in Central Park against the Kitchen Irish and the Mexican Cartel, that took the lives of Frank Castle's family, sparking his crusade of violence. He was later arrested after a fight with Daredevil while hunting the Punisher. Biography Dogs of Hell Massacre at Central Park Jimmy the Bear was part of a drug deal between the Dogs of Hell, Mexican Cartel and the Kitchen Irish, where they would begin working with the Blacksmith, organised by Dutton. However before the deal could go down, the Blacksmith did not show up leading to a gunfight. Jimmy escaped but several people were killed, including Frank Castle's entire family in the shootout.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Punisher's Target Questioning the Lawyer ]] While inside his Dogs of Hell clubhouse in New York City, Jimmy the Bear was greeted by the Tattoed Doorman who presented him with Foggy Nelson, who was there looking to speak to his old friend Smitty who he had gone to school with years eariler. Knowing that Smitty had been killed by the Punisher a few days earlier, Jimmy had his men throw Nelson hard against the pool table as he wished to know why Nelson was involving himself in their business. ]] Nelson introduced himself, claiming he and Smitty had been friends who had lost contact as they went down different career paths, and that he was not a cop but a lawyer at Nelson and Murdock. This revelation only angered Jimmy more as Nelson tried to convince him to give him just five minutes to speak with Smitty. Jimmy however refused and instead warned him to never return to their clubhouse, before sending him out with Leon, ordering him to be beaten up for even daring to show his face there.Daredevil: 2.01: Bang Finding the Punisher ]] While in the clubhouse with the rest of the Dogs of Hell, Jimmy the Bear heard a load explosion from outside, as their motorbikes had been hit with a grenade. Jimmy ordered his men to collect their weapons as they matched outside looking for a fight. Finding their bikes in a burning heap they searched for the culprit, only for the Punisher to turn on a large light from the opposite rooftop and aim his sniper rifle at Jimmy and the rest of his now dazed and confused crew. ]] Charging into the building, Jimmy and his men found a unconcious Punisher being carried to the elevator by Daredevil, however just as they were reaching him, Jerry walked out of his home and blocked them. Jimmy ordered his men to kill the man, which forced Daredevil to step out of the elevator and confront the gang, grabbing Jimmy and aiming a gun at the back of his head. Once he had ensured Jerry was safe, he attacked the Dogs of Hell, hitting Jimmy on the back of the head before later forcing one of his own men to shoot Jimmy in the leg, taking him out of the fight before being arrested.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest Personality To be added Relationships Allies *Dogs of Hell **Leon **Smitty † Enemies *Kitchen Irish *Mexican Cartel *Dutton † *Blacksmith † *Punisher *Foggy Nelson *Daredevil *Jerry † References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dogs of Hell Members Category:Criminals Category:Villains